


Proper Proposal

by bethany81707



Series: Empress Overthrown [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Sex, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Past Abuse, Promotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: Sooner or later, Geoffrey and Astrid are going to have to tie the knot. It's just a matter of whether they feel OK with it.
Relationships: Geoffrey/Stella | Astrid
Series: Empress Overthrown [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1181216
Kudos: 2





	Proper Proposal

“Hey Felicity! I got the promotion!” Astrid exclaimed as soon as she walked in the door, earning a huge hug from her friend. Geoffrey wandered off, his hands burrowing in his pockets for something.

“I knew you’d get there in the end,” Felicity said. Astrid nodded, looking up after her lover. While he had certainly shown plenty of excitement over the fact Astrid had advanced through the ranks of the Crimean Army on her own merit as well as Geoffrey’s recommendation, this was hardly the first time he wandered off and let others heap on the praise.

“What’s the matter, Geoffrey?” Astrid asked. Felicity looked up, tightly grasping Astrid’s hand and taking a step forward. Astrid tried to hint for her to step down, but grasping her hand more tightly didn’t do the trick.

“It’s nothing bad, Astrid. It’s just… I don’t want to ruin your happiness… well, OK, I imagine I’m doing that as is. Astrid…” Geoffrey started. Astrid tugged herself loose from Felicity’s grip, and brought her arms around Geoffrey.

“Be brave, Geoffrey,” Astrid murmured, looking up into his eyes. Geoffrey looked down on an absolutely beautiful woman, and Geoffrey had been there to help her blossom from a scared runaway noble bride to a paladin every bit Geoffrey’s own equal, if not his superior. A beauty in a dress and adept with a bow, Astrid was an absolute paragon of a girlfriend, and one he was eager not to lose. He pulled out the object he had hidden in his pockets, hoping it would not scare her away.

“Astrid… will you marry me?” Geoffrey asked, showing her the ring. A silver band with a blued diamond as the gem, it was big enough to be noticed while small enough that it didn’t draw the eye. Astrid smiled as her finger traced the silver, knowing Geoffrey had thought of her when choosing this piece. She turned to look at Felicity, and found herself comforted that she, too, looked rather conflicted about which answer she was rooting for. Astrid was comfortable with Geoffrey, but her memories of her time with Lekain held her back somewhat from making that last step.

“Are you all right, Astrid? I don’t want you to feel like you have to answer,” Geoffrey said. While that much was true, Astrid knew it wasn’t for his own sake that he had offered this proposal. There was plenty of noble sneering and obstruction that had arisen from Geoffrey harbouring an eligible bachelorette in his home and not allowing anyone to court her. And on one occasion, having to expel the would be suitor by force.

“Geoffrey… I… I love you, Geoffrey. And of course I’ll marry you. But I want this to be for us too. I’ll do my best to be a good wife for you, Geoffrey, and I know you’ll treat me a lot better than my last one. It’s just… I’ve grown up knowing I would not enjoy being a married woman… that much will take some time to undo,” Astrid said.

“Of course, Astrid, I didn’t expect anything else. And as far as I’m concerned, you’re an absolutely perfect wife just the way you are already. All that ‘good wife’ nonsense is from lazy jerks or men too insecure to have a wife who can kick their ass,” Geoffrey said. Astrid let out a nervous giggle.

“I’m not that good, Geoffrey. Sure, I might win, but so might you,” Astrid said.

“...All right, fair, but that’s still a lot more self sufficient and self confident than the sorts of husband you got stuck with in Begnion look for. A lot of the Crimean nobles who didn’t like our relationship were the same way. No doubt half the guys who wanted you would’ve tried to take you out of the army and use you purely as decoration,” Geoffrey admitted. He felt like Astrid had the advantage, last he saw of her practice, but they never had formally tested that.

“...So how much of a wedding do you two want? Astrid deserves the best, of course,” Felicity asked.

“Agreed. And considering two of our guests, there’s no avoiding a big one. How big was your wedding to Lekain?” Geoffrey asked.

“Well… it was big, but I don’t think it was a wedding. I certainly didn’t get one of those white dresses. Do I need to learn how to do one of those?” Astrid asked.

“Probably not. Just your vows and nodding at the right times. You almost certainly learned that already,” Geoffrey said with a weak smile. Astrid couldn’t help but reciprocate. After so long with Geoffrey, the general idea of being Lekain’s wife was laughable. The reality was less so, however, and Astrid always thought of her sisters. They had found their freedoms thanks to Tormod- well, except for Ingrid- but their own recoveries were much slower.

“...Thank you, Astrid. This means a lot to me, and I hope this didn’t take away too much from that promotion,” Geoffrey said.

“I’m sure it will for some, but for me, this day just got better. I get to stand by your side on the battlefield, and then I get to stand by your side in proper holy matrimony. As long as it’s you, I’m sure I can survive,” Astrid replied, rolling her eyes at the thought of those who would consider her worth as a woman met now that she had a groom.

“Perfect! Now, let’s head on upstairs and have a bit more joyous a celebration, shall we?” Geoffrey asked.

“Polite or private?” Felicity asked.

“I’m thinking private. Brides are supposed to be pure before marriage, right? I feel like spitting on some traditions. It’ll make me feel better about wanting a family of my own like I’m ‘supposed’ to,” Astrid said.

“I’d be delighted to, my lady,” Geoffrey chuckled.

“Just be careful not to get that family started too soon. I can only take care of the baby once it’s born!” Felicity added.


End file.
